Daddy, please get along with Momma!
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shino get paired up in health class; a recipe for disaster. They were given three real-life human babies to take care of for a few months until their parents come and take them back. Throw in a wacky cousin with his boyfriend and you get a mix ready for disaster. This is YAOI. Saunaru, NejiGaa, ShiKiba, more pairings to come.


Chapter 1: A perverted teacher and health class is not a good mix

* * *

><p>AN: Another story, huh. I'm sorry if you follow my other stories but I'm only doing this and that's it; expect updates later, as in two days. I hope you guys enjoy this little work of mine; I've been having it since yesterday. Anyways reviews would be greatly appreciated. Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello class, sorry I'm late you see an old lady needed help getting across the street and I rescued a cat from dying" Kakashi said as he entered the class, late per usual.<p>

"LIES" Sakura and Ino chorused together, me included.

"Ma, ma, it's the truth" he said as he sat down on his chair behind his desk.

Sakura and Ino nagged him.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Garaa, who was seated next to me. His eyes locked with mine and I smiled.

He turned away, I pouted and then I slumped on my desk. I dozed off not listening to what Kakashi was saying.

"Sakura" Kakashi said as he stood up with a paper.

I perked up when I heard her name, but then I noticed that every female was looking at one direction.

I sneered in disgust. It was where the asshole's sat. It consisted of bug-boy, Shino Aburame, who Kiba was so in love with but wouldn't admit.

The princess, Neji Hyuuga, I swear the guy always made Garaa mad at every single fucking opportunity. Then the last one, the jackass of all jackasses, Sasuke Uchiha. The guy was a freaking asshole and yet girls always flocked him.

"Naruto, your partner will be Sasuke" Kakashi said as he sat down.

"Whaaattt, Kakashi-sensei, give me a different partner" I said while whining.

"Who would like to be Naruto's partner" Kakashi said in a lazy voice.

Both Kiba and Garaa raised their hands. I swooned in relief.

"You know what, I got a better idea, all three of you will together-

"YES" I said while jumping up and down in happiness.

"But, you have to bring your partners along, and for the rest of you I'll arrange you into groups of six" Kakashi said while going to the other side.

I froze in shock.

"NARUTO" Kiba said as he wounded his arms around my neck.

"KIBA" I said as I wound my arms around his waist, I felt a bit better since I had my best friend.

"Idiots" Garaa said while he pushed Kiba away and hugged me instead.

"HEY" Kiba said as he tried to pry Garaa away.

Garaa was in one of those moods, where he clung to me it was weird.

I tumbled to the ground when Kiba jumped on both of us. I groaned. Garaa still clung to me.

"Kiba, help me up" I gasped.

He pouted while he did as I asked.

"Thank you" I answered.

He looked away.

"I'm sorry, but Garaa won't let go" I told him.

"Whatever" he mumbled as he sat down.

"Garaa get off me" I grunted as I pushed in away.

He landed on top of an unsuspecting Neji.

He froze as Garaa started snuggling up to him. He tried not to move.

I started laughing.

"Shut up dobe, you sound like you're dying" Sasuke told me, his face was scrunched in a scowl while his eyes looked a bit angry.

Why was the teme angry?

Anyways that wasn't my problem.

I tensed as I felt a heated gaze on my back. I turned and locked, well I assumed that as I stared at his face.

I gulped, he was radiating hate.

I jumped on Kiba and settled on his lap. I snuggled into him, I'd be safe for now, and well at least I hope so.

"Attention, this lesson will be about how to do CPR" Kakashi said with a smile, his eye was turned upwards that's how we could tell because he wore a mask of some sort.

For what purpose, we may never know.

Wheat he said had finally caught up with my brain, my eyes widened.

I didn't want to lose my first kiss by practicing CPR with someone I didn't love.

Yeah call me cliché or whatever, but I believed in love and I hope all of my first would be given to whoever I loved.

Kakashi then started to demonstrate how it was done.

"Naruto, hey buddy let's partner up." Kiba said as he sauntered to me.

He pulled me closer and then he started whispering to me.

"Look, we both haven't had our first kiss, and I don't want to lose it to someone I don't trust, but I trust you, so will you be my first kiss" Kiba finished with cherry-red cheeks.

I beamed at him.

"Of course, even though I'd like it to be with someone that loves me and I love them, I guess you'll be ok" I said while grinning.

He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Oi, dobe, you'll be my partner" Sasuke said while he grabbed my wrist.

"Hell-

My sentence was cut short as I felt a rough push.

I was facing Sasuke and he was facing me. My eyes widened as our lips mashed together.

His lips felt warm, I closed my eyes in contentment, and it was nice. I was roughly pulled away from him. A small whine escaped my mouth.

My vision cleared.

"Oh shit" I said as I realized that I had my first kiss with the guy that I hated.

I turned as I felt a deadly aura coming from behind me. All the girls were cracking their knuckles. Then they advanced.

"You better back up, or else I won't be responsible as to what will happen" Garaa said in a low voice. I sighed in relief, the normal Garaa was back.

I snuggled up to his back, he slightly smiled back.

"So the whore already has his toys serving for him" Sakura sneered in a loud voice.

"He probably already lost his virginity" Tenten said as she sneered at us.

"Oh hell to the fuck no, you do not disrespect him like that and not expect anything" Ino said as she walked over to me and threw her arm around me and pulled me to her chest.

I was suffocating; I pulled slightly away from her to breath.

"Well, well who's the bitch that said those words to my little cousin" a voice came from the door.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you guys liked it, and please leave a review, an author is motivated when they get those trust me. Anyways sorry for leaving a cliffie, but it just happened. Check out my other stories if you guys want. Until next time.


End file.
